Cinderella!
by RareBlooRose
Summary: What happens when Kagome and InuYasha have a fight? And what’ll happen when Kouga meets her by a river with a slash mark on her cheek? My first Song Fic! And my fist InuYasha Fic! NO FLAMES!


**Cinderella!**

**Strawberry Kitten:**

Just to let you guys to know that when you see a lot of words in **bold** together that's the song.

And that I'm going to delete some of my stories and repost them.

But I won't do that until the re do's are done.

This is my first straight and Inu-Yasha story on Fanfiction so please be kind.

Love you all,

Bye!!

One more thing:

I love Inu-Yasha!

This just came up in my head.

I don't hate anyone in Inu-Yasha.

Now on with the fic!!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome's POV!**

"Inu-Yasha?" I asked one day as I lay on his shoulder one warm afternoon

"Hn." Was his answer

"Do you love me?"

I knew he loved me.

We've been dating for almost a year now; I just wanted to hear him say it.

"What the hell do you think?!"

He always has to answer something with an attitude attached.

"All I did was ask a simple question!"

I was getting furious.

"All you did was ask a stupid question." He shot right back.

"I just wanted to hear it from your mouth that's all." I explained

"Once is good enough."

"What do you mean 'Once'?" I asked him as I lifted myself off of his shoulder to look at him.

"I said it the day we became a couple and that should be enough."

It was taking all of my strength not to yell 'sit'.

"No it's not enough!" I yelled as he covered his ears and turned to look at me with a scowl on his face.

"When I say it's enough. It's enough!!" He yelled right back at me.

I tried to say something back but I just ended up stumbling over my words.

"Never mind." I mumbled.

I didn't feel like arguing with him. It was too nice out for that.

---------------------ONE WEEK LATER------------------------

Before, I use to always scream his name whenever I was in trouble or was getting kidnapped by a demon.

But now I was getting sick of it.

I'm surprised that I haven't lost my voice yet.

Since Miroku and Sango are married and she's expecting a baby soon and Shippo and Kilala are together plus since we killed Naraku a year ago there was no reason for them to stick around anymore.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" My boyfriend screams as he killed yet another demon that tried to kill me with his oh-so-scary dog-demon nails.

"You know that I could have handled that myself, right?" I told him as I put my bow and arrow (that I was going to use to kill the demon with until Inu-Yasha interfered) away.

"Yeah, Right!" He snorts.

One day I hope he chokes to death the next time he does that, I really do.

"I could kill a demon just as easily as you can!!" I yelled back with my hands bunched up into fists.

"HA!!!" He laughed at me

I **hate** it when he does that!

"You can't even find your way out of a paper bag let alone kill a minor demon!!"

"Well at lest I'm not half a mutt who can't even kill his own brother who's obviously going easy on you!!" I yelled back.

I hit it.

Yep, I hit his soft spot.

The one thing I learned since I've been with him is that you **never **talk about Sesshomaru in his presents.

I knew that, but I didn't care.

"I bet even **Shippo** could beat him if you'd stop beating him up every time he says something even though he's right!"

Inu-Yasha didn't say anything. He just looked at me as if he was going to kill me.

But I know that he wasn't going to touch-

**-Thud-**

I hit the ground while holding my slashed cheek.

I don't believe it!

He actually hit me!!!

The pain from my cheek came out as tears as Inu-Yasha said something to me.

"You wench...! YOU FUCKING WENCH!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!! I saved you life countless times and this is how you repay me?!!"

"I can take care of myself!!" I yelled right back at him as the tears poured down my face.

"If you can take such good care of yourself then just get the hell out of my face!!!!!"

He extended his arm as his sharp nail pointed to a far off place.

I got up and ran in the direction in which he pointed.

"And don't expect me to come after you!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled once more

I ran.

I ran and I ran and I ran.

I had to get away from him; away from everything, but I couldn't go home.

I didn't feel like having to answer my mom to what happened to my cheek.

I don't know how long I was running or how long the tears were sliding across my face as I ran all I knew is that had to get away.

Some how I found myself in front of lake.

I kneeled down on my knees and cupped some water in my hand as I splashed it onto my face and then my wound.

I hissed as the cold water made contact with the bleeding wound.

I was so distracted by the pain that I didn't even notice the gust of wind or the essence of two jewel shards that approached me as my tears finally stopped falling.

"Hey, Kagome."

Someone said to me.

I turned around to find out that it was Kouga.

When he saw my wound he gasped and kneeled down to my level and grabbed my chin as I turned away from him.

"Did he do this to you?!"

I didn't answer him.

I just let the tears fall from my eyes again.

I heard a very deep growl come from Kouga's throat.

He stood up and was about to go after Inu-Yasha when I grabbed the fur on his leg.

With my head down I said:

"Please don't go after him.

This mark is my punishment for what I said to him.

So please don't go after him." I pleaded

"Fine." He said as another growl came from him.

Kouga knelt back down to my side and hugged me close.

I was surprised when he hugged me.

I just slowly let all of the pain come out of me all at once.

I squeezed my hand into fists until they became whiter that a ghost.

There were no words being said.

All there was was me crying and Kouga comforting me as he tightens the embrace.

After a while Kouga pulled me away and said that he had to go to get something for my wound.

I nodded in response.

When he came back he had a bowl in his had with what looked like some sort of green stuff all mashed up.

He must have gone all the way up to Kaede's house.

"Here ya go, Kagome." He said as he applied the substance on my cheek.

It stung.

After it was on he told me something.

"I told that old woman what happened and she gave me this to put on your wound.

So he did go to Kaede's.

"She also said that it should take about and hour at the least for it to complete heal the wound."

"Thanks, Kouga." I said as I closed my eyes half way and smiled sweetly at him.

"Y-your welcome." He stuttered as a blush came across his face.

I giggled to myself.

I never noticed how cute Kouga was.

After about an hour my scar had vanished and I rinsed it off with the water.

Kouga and me just sat there and just talked.

Talked about life, love, everything as we laid on the ground looking to the sky.

"Hey, Kouga?" I asked him

"Yeah?" He answered back.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Kagome!"

"**When I was just a little girl**

**My momma used to tuck me into bed and she'd read me a story**."

"Yeah, My mom did to."

"No, you're not getting it. Let me finish."

I told him as I continued to sing.

"**It was always about a princess in distress **

**And how a guy would save her end up with the glory**." As I continued to lie on the ground with my hands behind my head Kouga sat up with his hands supporting him as he looked at me.

I just kept on going.

"**I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be.**

**Then one day I realized the fairy tail life wasn't for me.**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella**

**Sittin' in a cold dark old dusty cellar **

**Waiting for somebody, to come set me free**

**I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting**

**For her handsome prince to come and save me**

**On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side**

**Don't want to depend on no one else I'd rather rescue myself.**"

"Kagome..." I heard him say my name in a hushed tone.

But I kept on going.

"**Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind **

**Who's not afraid to show he loves me."**

"Like that mutt, Inu-Yasha?" The wolf-man asked

I chuckled to myself.

"Yeah, like him."

I started to sing once more.

"**Someone who will understand I'm happy just the way I am**

**Don't need nobody taking care of me**

**I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me**

**When I give myself then it has to got to be, and equal thing.**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella**

**Sittin' in a cold dark old dusty cellar **

**Waiting for somebody, to come set me free**

**I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting**

**For her handsome prince to come and save me**

**On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side**

**Don't want to depend on no one else I'd rather rescue myself."**

**"I can slay, my own dragons."**

"I bet you could." He tells me.

**"I can dream, my own dreams."**

"Yes, you can!"

I smile at him, But I never once look at him.

I just continue to look at the sky as the sun went down.

"**My knight in shining Armour is me**

**So I'm gonna set me free."**

"Yes, you will!" He said

I went on.

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella**

**Sittin' in a cold dark old dusty cellar **

**Waiting for somebody, to come set me free**

**I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting**

**For her handsome prince to come and save me**

**On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side."**

**"I don't wanna be like Cinderella**

**Sittin' in a cold dark old dusty cellar **

**Waiting for somebody, to come set me free**

**I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting**

**For her handsome prince to come and save me**

**On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side."**

**"I don't wanna be like Cinderella**

**Sittin' in a cold dark old dusty cellar **

**Waiting for somebody, to come set me free**

**I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting**

**For her handsome prince to come and save me**

**On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side**

**Don't want to depend on no one else I'd rather rescue myself."**

As I finished the song I sat up to see Kouga looking at me the same way I did to him earlier.

His eyes were half open with a smile on his face.

The only difference was that his head was tilted to the side.

"So you see, I don't want to be like Cinderella anymore." I tell him

"I just want to be me, Kagome Higurashi, and no one else!

When I'm with Inu-Yasha I have to put up this 'nice girl' act and I'm sick of it!!"

"But with you I can be myself."

I tell him this as the tears yet again come down my face.

Kouga notices this and brings his lips up to kiss them away.

As he pulled back I grabbed him by his neck and crushed my lips with his.

No one's ever been this nice to me before since I've been here.

(In the feudal era, anyway.)

As we separate for air I apologize to him.

But all he says is:

"I promise you, Kagome, that when you're with me or not I promise to **never** hurt you in anyway!

Any man that make a women cry or causes them so much pain doesn't deserve to call themselves a man!!"

Kouga continued to rant on until I stopped him by holding his hand.

"I'd like that very much." I brought him down for another kiss.

His tongue rubbed against my teeth saying that he wanted in.

So I let him.

We battled until me need to breath.

"I swear, Kagome.."

"I know and I trust you."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We kissed again and again until the brightness of the sky was engulfed by the darkness.

I could hear Inu-Yasha hiding behind a bush in the back of us.

When we broke apart Kouga scared me as he picked me up bridal-style and hopped away to his cave as I hugged him tightly around his neck.

As a pissed off Inu-Yasha stood there.

Smoke coming out of his ears.

Now that I'm with Kouga I don't have to be Cinderella anymore.

I can be me.

That's right, ME!!

KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!!

**---------------------------------END!---------------------------------**


End file.
